L'amour plus fort que la distance
by Anju's-Fiction's
Summary: Quand ses amis quitte le territoire Japonais, Ryuuiji se retrouve seul avec son meilleur ami. Mais quand celui-ci s'envole vers un autre pays, il se retrouve seul. Pendant 1 ans, il va rester seul.


**Titre: L'amour plus fort que la distance.**

 **Couple: Hiroto Kiyama x Midorikawa Ryuuiji.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. A mon plus grand malheur. TwT**

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le jour de la rentrée des classes. Un mercredi. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux vert, attachés en queue de cheval, se trouvait dans une petite pièce appelé "chambre". Ce jeune homme se nommait Midorikawa Ryuuiji. Il préparait actuellement ses affaires pour son premier jour au lycée. Une fois cela fini, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Trois tartines de Nutella et un bol de chocolat chaud, le tout mangé et débarrassé en 10 minutes. Ne restait plus qu'à mettre ses chaussures et partir direction le lycée.

\- Oh non, il pleut ! _S'exclama le jeune homme en sortant_.

Il rentra pour prendre un parapluie et sorti en l'ouvrant. Une fois cela fait il passa le petit portillon qui le séparait de la rue. Midorikawa marcha un long moment sur le trottoir en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami, 1 an plus tôt.

~Flash Back~

C'était un jour de pluie, ils étaient tous les deux face à face, au terrain vague. La pluie les mouillant tous les deux. L'eau de pluie ruisselle sur leurs deux visages. Ce jour-là, Midorikawa crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Nagumo et Suzuno étaient partis vivre en Corée avec Afuro Terumi, pour devenir joueur professionnel. Ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle de Dave. Et maintenant son meilleur ami lui annonçait qu'il partait étudier à l'étranger, pendant une durée indéterminée. À ce moment, Ryuuiji était parti en courant avec les larmes aux yeux, ignorant son ami qui l'appelait. Il ne l'écoutait plus, il ne voulait plus l'écouter, il voulait juste s'éloigner, le plus loin possible. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne une quatrième fois. Et puis il ne voulait qu'il l'abandonne.

Oui, il l'avait découvert peu de temps avant. Il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il aimait Hiroto Kiyama. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Mais ... Est-ce que lui, ressentait la même chose ? Il en doutait, il s'était persuadé que cela n'était pas réciproque.

Il n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, ses messages ou ses appels depuis ce jour-là.

~Fin du flash back~

Rien que de penser à cela, Midorikawa en eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais il devait se ressaisir, cela faisait un an qu'il était parti. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Même s'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. À ses cheveux rouges flamboyant et ses magnifiques yeux couleur Émeraude. Sa peau pâle, presque blanche. Son corps si fin. Tout. Tout chez lui, lui plaisait. Ses pensées furent coupées par la foule d'élèves regroupé devant le lycée. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves. Le jeune homme se rendit directement dans le gymnase pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves réunis ici. Ryuuiji, n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et se trouva une place. Repenser au passé l'avait rendu triste. Durant la cérémonie il n'écoutait pas vraiment, il attendait, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, que cela soit fini. Quand enfin, le directeur annonça la fin, les élèves applaudirent, puis le gymnase se vida petit à petit. Midorikawa, fut dans les premiers à sortir, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'est qu'une personne aux yeux verts le regardait avec insistance. Il chercha sa classe, puis s'y rendit une fois trouvé. Le jeune homme se trouva une place, puis y resta le temps que le professeur arrive. Il était midi quand la cloche sonna, signalant la fin des cours. Midorikawa sorti de l'établissement, pour rentrer chez lui, quand une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, se posta devant lui. Il s'arrêta et regarda cette personne qui se rapprocher de lui. Les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche entre ouverte et ses doigts se déssèrent autour des lanières de son sac. Le sac de Midorikawa tomba juste au moment où la personne s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de lui. Les larmes perlaient déjà au coin des yeux de Ryuuiji.

 _\- Bonjour Mido'._ Salua le nouvel arrivant _._

 _\- H-Hiroto ?!_ Pleura presque Ryuuiji _._

 _\- Oui, c'est moi !_ Souria Hiroto Kiyama.

 _\- Hiroto !_ S'exclama Midorikawa en sautant sur son ami.

 _\- Héhé calme-toi !_ Rigola le plus grand.

 _\- Tu ma manqué !_ Pleura le plus petit _._

Midorikawa resta un petit moment dans les bras d'Hiroto. Il l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il ne voulait plus le laisser repartir. Il finit tout de même par le lâcher, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, avec une jolie teinte de rouge sur la joue. Hiroto inspecta son ami, et constata sans surprise qu'il n'avait pas changé, peut-être était-il un peu plus grand. Mais pas assez pour le dépasser, car oui Hiroto faisait une tête de plus que Midorikawa. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord avec un signe de tête, et firent le chemin ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent ensemble, tout en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces 1 an passé loin l'un de l'autre. Puis le plus grand racompagna son cadet chez lui. Ryuuiji lui proposa de rester un peut, ce qu'il accepta de suite. Il devait être entre les dix-huit heure, dix-huit heure et demie, quand Hiroto décida de demander à Ryuuiji ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que son ami était mal à l'aise depuis quelque minutes. Ils étaient tout deux assis sur le canapé.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mido' ?_ Demanda Hiroto.

\- _R-Rien, pourquoi tu demande ça ?_ Répondit Ryuuiji, rouge.

\- _Ne me ment pas s'il te plaît._

\- _J-Je ..._ Se coupa Midorikawa, en sentant les mains de son ami se poser sur ses épaules pour le retourner face à lui.

\- Ryuuiji !

\- _C-C'est que ..._

Midorikawa ne put finir sa phrase car il sentit une douce chaleur sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il réalisa. Hiroto l'embrassait. Hiroto l'embrassait vraiment, et ce n'était pas un rêve. L'homme qu'il aimait, l'aimait...aussi ? Plusieurs questions se formèrent dans sa tête, sans qu'il n'y trouvent de réponses. Il finit tout de même par y répondre, avant qu'Hiroto ne coupe le baiser. Hiroto planta ses deux orbes émeraude dans celle noisette du plus petit. Midorikawa resta surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer, voyant qu'il était surprit Hiroto l'attira dans ses bras, tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Le plus petit mit du temps à réaliser qu'il se trouvait allongé sur l'homme qu'il aimait, et que cette même personne venait de l'embrasser. Ce n'est que quand Hiroto lui chuchota "Je t'aime, Ryuuiji" qu'il comprit avant de lui chuchoter un "Moi aussi, Hiroto". Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais.

~10 ans plus tard~

Ils sont toujours ensemble, ils ont adopté un jeune garçon qui a été abandonné par son père, Kariya Masaki.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** Il est court, mais en 1H30 on ne peut pas faire grand-chose si l'inspiration part et revient quelques minutes après. J'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe, mais si vous en voyez, je suis désolé j'ai dû passer à cote sans les voire. Je n'ai pas fait la mise en forme comme je la fais habituellement, donc s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me dire si cela vous plaît. Merci d'avoir lu cette petite note de l'auteur, qui ne sert à rien. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon OS, merci._


End file.
